You got it bad
by vanay
Summary: This is about Rachel & Finn, more so from Finn's POV. My first one so please do rate and review. I also hope you enjoy it......i've made it work in progress and if anyone is interested in me prolonging let me know. I do not own glee/mission impossible
1. You got it bad

Finn just sat there staring in that one direction.....staring right at her, with no care in the world, and no concern as to who would also notice his antics. He didn't even worry about it anymore, and with no baby in the equation and the fact he had no more complications nor obligations to Quinn, he could go after the girl that had taken over his life in somewhat a disturbing manner, but also made him a better person and he felt that when he was with her. He knew that she liked him at some point but also realised that he had lost her trust on occasions...the words 'auditorium and bowling alley' had been replaying in his head for a while now - he actually felt quite sea-sick with those flashbacks. It was clearly going to be hard work earning her trust but he was determined that he would fight for Rachel, and make it clear how he 'can't fight this feeling anymore'.

Finn was still daydreaming when Mr Schue proposed an early finish. Had Glee club already finished....awh damn no more Rachel for the rest of the day... and his heart just started sinking. He was daydreaming so much he didn't even realised that the girl in question was stood in front of him arms crossed looking at him the way she did when he came out and said one of those big words in the wrong context or something.

'_Finn, I'm rather disappointed that you displayed absolutely no interest In Glee Club today, and would rather in future in all seriousness that you do pay attention, and whilst I have your attention and I do really appreciate your current on-going issues in your personal life, but we really do need each member of the team to the one hundred per cent committed to this.' _

Finn just sat there with an amused face that he couldn't help but display – he wasn't sure how to respond to her sentence...God he wasn't actually sure whether he had even understood exactly what she was even getting at, but the one word he did understand and Rachel had taught him recently was irony, and for once he was sure he had gotten it in the right context. He secretly high five himself in his head. Now getting back to Rachel......

'_Sorry Rach, just well you know.....I'm still you know confused 'bout stuff like well everything really and I am committed to the club but with so much erm stuff going through my head I'm not thinking straight'. _

Rachel stood there frowning, but just answered '_We really ought to consider how to improve your terminology, and possibly sway away for the word 'stuff'. Really Finn, there are words out there that you could use to explain yourself other then that one! Anyway I would really welcome it if you could keep in mind what we have discussed regarding Glee. Also if you do feel that you are ready or willing to talk about the recent events in your life, I will be here to listen as a friends always should. Goodbye Finn, I must go – my daddies will not be impressed with how I've left them waiting'. _

Finn just watched her leave, watching her short skirt flapping up her legs barely covering the parts he was ashamed to admit that had thought about far too often. Today hadn't gone to plan but later when he got home he decided that there was only one thing he could do, and that would unfortunately have to involve Kurt – and he wasn't exactly Rachel's number one fan but he was willing to give it a try. Picking up his phone he bit the bullet and called Kurt..

'Hi Kurt, listen I need to ask a really big favour and I'm not sure if you'll, you know help or anything but really I really need your help man, and I don't know who else to ask that wouldn't like ask me questions that like I don't want to answer until I've.........'

'_Right that's enough now Mr Hudson, whilst id love to' _(really would, REALLY WOULD LOVE TO) '_ hear you ramble on about whatever it is that you are trying to explain in a 'Finn' way, I do have a serious T-Zone problem that will not wait, and I've only just managed to get an emergency __appointment with the salon so please make it snappy. '_

_'Ok, I get it..I get...do you have erm have Rachel's number? _Finn was sure his own voice broke whilst those words came stumbling out in a meek fashion. He started getting all nervous and sweaty waiting Kurt's reply.

_'You called me to ask for RACHEL BERRY'S NUMBER, why do you want HER number for? You know what Finn I think I'd rather not know, and I'm rather unimpressed that I'm running late over that girl. Even when she isn't here its still has something to do with her. In one word yes, I do have her number but may I just say think about what your doing. I'll forward it onto you as you sound far too desperate for your own good. Don't say I didn't warm you though......'_

He honestly wasn't all that shocked by Kurt reaction..he knew that Rachel wasn't exactly popular and misunderstood but nevertheless nothing that anyone said was going to make him change what he felt for her and what he was planning to do. He waited and waited for that all important message from Kurt – he was definitely being made to wait far too long for this message and honesty he was starting to get a bit pist at him for making this simple request so long-winded. Finn's thoughts quickly turned to the five foot 2inch girl in question and how beautiful and funny she was – how intelligent and determined she was, how connected he felt to her and how badly he wanted to be with her. It was going to hard work but worth all the effort involved. He was sure she was going to make it near on impossible, as she did most things but this time he wasn't going to give up on her. Slowly he starting shutting down just laying on his bed in a placid mood, before completely drifting off into another dream embracing the singing star and all her beauty.

An hour later Finn awoke disoriented but happy and slightly disappointed that the dream had ended.....a blessing in disguise otherwise images of the mail man were a sure thing. The first thing he did was check the phone and by god he felt that he could actually kiss Kurt at that moment.....although Kurt was like gay and that would give him totally the wrong impression and he was so sure at times during Glee Kurt was staring at him in a 'I want you way' and that was.....weird way too weird. The number was here. THE NUMBER WAS HERE. RACHEL BERRY'S NUMBER WAS HERE! Now for the hard part....getting the balls to text her........half an hour later he was so frustrated with himself for just staring at the phone message and not sending it that he kicked the chair way top hard, and then his mum started shouting he got so distracted that he accidentally pressed send. He felt himself turning red then white then the nausea started as he reread the text.......

_'Rach..It's Finn, u ok 2 catch up like t-day?its about well...I'd much rather say it face 2 face........its erm urgent'_

The anticipation was near on killing him but she didn't make him wait at all - she never made him wait. The text message flashed up on his phone an he started grinning for the first word.

_'Hello Finn, I must say I'm rather surprised to have received a text message from you, I wasn't even aware that I had informed you of my number. Would it be possible that we arranged to meet at maybe 7:30 as I do have other commitments until then, but would be more then happy to discuss whatever is currently concerning you. Rachel'_

With that he whooped himself high fived himself and did the ' get in there' dancing he always did when he felt a rush of excitement.......he would have carried on if his mum hadn't been staring at him with shear amusement – her son had it bad... and all Finn could think about was 7:30.


	2. Nervous tension

**Thanks to my reviewers and those who has put this is on story alert/favourites. I'm really glad your enjoying it. I forgot to previously mention this is set after regionals. I hope my layout in this chapter doesn't confuse you. I love the idea of Finn and Rachel and I hope I have done them justice with their characterisation. Thanks and keep r&r'ing lol vanay :) x**

Finn couldn't believe it was only 6:30, for the love of god, he was never on time – in fact he couldn't remember the last time he was on time to well anything for that matter, and now he was rambling to himself about his lack of timeliness. Nerves were getting to him so he thought the only way to get himself back to some kind of calm state was chanting 'shut the hell up,Finn' in the bathroom mirror. He got so caught up doing his unique calming chants that he hadn't noticed his mother's presence for the second time that day. This time she clearly couldn't contain herself and burst into some hysterical laughing fit!

'Finn....I'd ask what you have been doing that has made this sudden good mood appear - but some things a mother either doesn't want to know or is easier that she doesn't know, and in this case its both.'

'Nothing like that mum...didn't know - realise you were there just now or even before, and now your thinking I've got some crazy split personality thing going on...well you may as well know – I er that ok?'

He could feel his mother gazing at his with those 'I know' eyes going on with the equally awkward knowing smile...how does she know everything – she's like a psychic or something!

'Ye that's fine, don't be late – and just before I go it's about time really. Usual conditions though – car is returned in one piece, you leave the mail man in one piece and there will be absolutely no pieces of your or Rachel Berry anywhere near hot-tubs or anything that resembles a hot-tub!Have fun.' She left smiling to herself – that will teach him!

Finn knew that he'd lost his mums trust but she was throwing him an olive branch and he wasn't going to let her down again, he wasn't going to disappoint her any longer. Fifteen minutes had gone past – FIFTEEN minutes! The panic set in again, this time sweat started forming on his forehead – this was getting ridiculous and his mum was sure to pick up on the fact he had had three showers already, if not he was sure as hell she'd be pist by the time the water bill came. To hell with the consequences and with that he jumped in the shower yet again – trying to release the nervous tension running through his body. He started to relax and ensured that his usual tardiness was controlled and had said bye to his mother by 7:15 who had the 'Don't even think I won't know what you shouldn't be doing but will probably end up doing' eyes but her smile seemed more settled and less disturbing this time. With that he left the Hudson household and head to the Berry's home.

Finn couldn't believe it - little more than two minutes into the drive the heap of shite let him down! GOD DAMN THE CAR! He was going to be on time for the first time in his history and the flaming cheap piece of junk had to go ruin it for him – he could feel the anger burst through his veins. He tried everything to get its started – first the battery then the starter motor then the alternator and nothing....that just about sent him over the edge, he needed to vent the anger so suddenly he started shouting at the vehicle in question 'YOU PIECE OF SHIT START ALREADY'. When all hope was gone – he lowered his head to the steering wheel and sub-conscientiously started the engine – a growl can from underneath the bonnet and with that he thanked whoever it was that decided to give him a break. It was 7:40 at this point and he could picture the disappointment appearing on Rachel's face, and yet again he was the cause of it.

Eventually Finn had reached his destination – he felt a bit like the dude off of Mission Impossible, but that looked fun and this experience had not even been slightly fun in his opinion. He had grease all over his hand and some smudged into his shirt – his sub conscience spoke 'Great first impression Jerk', and on top of this he was ridiculously late. Better late then never he thought knocking on the door, which opened as soon as he had finished knocking by Rachel.

'Finn – your here and I must say I cannot hide my shock...I had assumed you were not going to make an appearance tonight after all, I calculated a guesstimate based on your usual tardiness to Glee, and came to the conclusion that even with the timeliness problem that you were not going to show, and if you are interested I calculated you to have been present at least 15 minutes ago. Now if you will excuse me I do have a busy schedule and at you are denting precious time-slots I have completely dedicated to my fan-base on my-space, that I had to cut short already. Goodnight Finn'. He noticed her lowering her somewhat blood shot eyes away from him and beginning to turn away from the door.

'Rach wait, please I can explain what happened...its er been a nightmare really for me all afternoon actually with the showers and stuff.....and then the car broke down for like 15 minutes...then it worked again....now I look like I should be in the shower for the fif.....never mind' Finn stopped promptly cursing to himself 'Shut the hell up man!'.

He looked down at the petite brown haired wonder anxiously awaiting her reaction.

'Well Mister Hudson you could have just explained yourself immediately and I could have saved my adored vocal muscles' a small smile hidden had started escaping her mouth, also ushering him with her hand through the door straight into the kitchen before continuing into another speech 'Normally, as you are aware I would be direct but not necessarily blunt but do forgive me and do not take this as personal attack on your chosen hygiene regime . Go and wash the filth off your hands before you make anymore contact with the contents in my father's beloved home.'

Finn looked around and realised exactly what she meant – all the ornaments and furnishings sure did look expensive. The turned his attention to Rachel, who was leaning and shifting herself completely against the door frame – she looked sensational, a pair of three quarter length jogging bottoms that clung to stomach and calves and a string top that showed exactly the right amount of her assets off. His thoughts quickly turned to what was was underneath those clothes that had forgotten that he was still at the sink washing his hands...

'Finn...FINN, I understand that we do not live in a third world and therefore water is not a luxury as such to us but I would appreciate it if you removed yourself away from the sink. I can assure you that your hands are most certainly clean now after spending the last five minutes lathering them in our premium hand wash!'

'Sorry Rachel-I, I got distracted. Seems like I'm not getting that much right today or any other day really. Actually can we sit down and er talk its really important an' if I don't say this right now I won't do it, and I really need you to know this so please just don't interrupt me at all otherwise I'll forget and mess it up like I always do.'

Rachel just stood there perplexed, arms crossed and he could almost see the thoughts running through her head, questioning the statement he had just made, and wondering if this was the longest sentence he had spoken since they became acquaintances.

'Ok Finn, obviously whatever you have to say is of some great importance to you, so rest assured I will listen intently to whatever it is without further interruption'. He noticed there was a slight quiver in her voice towards the end of her sentence.

Before starting he muttered so that Rachel wouldn't hear the words so lowly that he always did whilst on the football pitch 'You got balls Hudson, USE them'.

'Well here goes...erm firstly sorry about everything thats happened and stuff in the past like the auditorium and the bowling alley, I mean I'm glad it happened but I'm sure you feel like I used you and that was not how it was supposed to be I didn't mean to-I so didn't want to....'

He sat and watched her face fall at his revelation but decided he should continue.

'Anyway the thing is Rach, I really like you, I'm kinda scared of you and used to think you were a bit well 'there' all the time, but now I know you and know how special you are and I really think we could make this work.'

Keep going - he thought to himself - she's going to lapse into a massive speech I can feel it coming.

'The kisses we shared were stolen, I don't want them to be stolen anymore, I want us to be free to do what we want when we want, with no Quinn, Puck or baby between us.'

Finn decided that was all he could conjure up in almost one foul swoop. She wasn't responding and the anticipation was killing him, was this how she had always felt?

Rachel began forming her words looking at Finn intently as she did...

'Well I must say I'm extremely shocked by your revelation, I always believed there was a chemistry that no one could deny between us, and was sure that you felt as strongly as I did. I also came to believe that we would never be, our situation is complex to say the least and it would complicate the current situation if we were to become a couple. I want to reassure you that whilst I do reciprocate these feelings you talk of, I also do feel like you have taken advantages and broken me on several occasions. There have times where you wouldn't even realised how difficult it was to compose myself around you when you and Quinn were still together'.

Tears began rolling down Rachel's face and it took all of Finn's restraint to not go over and comfort but she maintained her dignity and began where she left off.

'I have thought about this moment almost as often as I have thought of myself on Broadway, and have always been sure that I wouldn't hesitate in giving my full consent to us dating. The things is Finn, I'm your second best – there is nothing in my life would I class as second best and I can promise you now I will never be second best to anybody else'.

Finn hesitated and shifted uncomfortably in the kitchen, looking at her crying in full swing – wanting to reach out and comfort her but knowing deep down that it was best he didn't. He knew that it was time for him to go at this point, if anything he would make matter worse if he stayed. It didn't mean he had given up on her, she needed space and when the time was right he would pick up from where they left. He moved closer towards her giving her a hug, embracing her smell, wanting her badly but instead he leaned over and kissed her full lips gently. Rachel responded to his kiss but he felt like she was holding back, in all honestly he expected it. He reluctantly headed towards the front door knowing that the ball was now in her court which scared him a little, he felt that this was not the end, it was only the beginning.

TBC


	3. Hurt

**Hey all.... felt this story was heading towards a Rachel POV – after the declaration. I hope you enjoy the read. I'm updating thick and fast at the moment. It will slow down I'm sure. Big thank you to all those who have reviewed&put this on story alert/favourites. I do appreciate it! I'd also like to mention again that unfortunately I do not own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. I also do not own Christina Aguilera 's song – Hurt. However I do wish I owned Cory (Could not help myself – sorry :) Vanay x**

**P.S so sorry for previous typos! Inexcusable – I've reread this several times over but sometimes I'll miss them no matter how many times I attempt to proof read...**

* * *

Rachel watched whilst the love of her life walked away from her – she felt her heart break into a million pieces yet again. She wanted to really scream, _really scream _- tell him to stay explain with whatever words she could form how much she truly waned to believe him. Yet he had lied to her before, made her second best, this was not something she could stand for. Rachel appreciated her subborn streak was rather full on – but she couldn't stand having her heart trampled on for potentially the hundredth time in little over 5 months. She wouldn't put herself through it again. Never had she felt this kind of lowness, not through all the slushies she had endured – not even through all the ridicule and comments made in her direction, even the humiliation of these two combined together couldn't even compare to how bad she felt whenever the 6ft3 goof let her down. Now he was declaring some feelings for her, she couldn't help feeling the barriers around her form. How could she let her guard down? She might have been able to forgive him for all those stolen moments they shared and even for all the times he ran away, but she sure as hell couldn't forget so easily. The love of life her life had been singing especially on Broadway, this was who she was – it was a part of her since she was conceived, that she was sure of - yet now this guy walked into her life takes over her emotions screws her over-uses and abuses her, then decides he loves...Rachel was aware of the pattern emerging, she would fall for it again and then he'd end up_ screwing her over again. _Rachel was conscientious she was a fool for him, but couldn't take it anymore – she **wouldn't** take it anymore.

As her trail of thoughts continued she decided that unless she went to her room she was sure to collapse on the floor that she had shared with Finn just five minutes earlier, she couldn't help but feel herself buckling – and knew she needed something to protect her from she fall, physically not so much, emotionally she needed to the help she could get, except she had no one, no friends no Finn really underneath it all, she had no nothing – it was so empty. Yet her thoughts trailed back to Finn again, he liked her, he said sorry – he had admitted it all to her but it wasn't good enough anymore, she needed him to fight, really fight for her prove it to her he liked her that much. He wasn't fighting nearly enough. Words started escaping her mouth, gently as she started singing the only song that could sum up how she was felt....

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today_

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you  
Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself  
If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that  
I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself

By hurting you  


She came to the end of the song, and she realised that it wasn't the only one who was hurting, he was hurting too. She hadn't even thought about how he felt in all this but she couldn't help being that little bit selfish. She was blaming him for things that were his fault, but he had also befriended her when she did need it, he tried to understand her, attempted to make amends at time for the shit he had put her through! Rachel's eyes started closing, trying to relieve the pain inside her – the nausea that was laying at the pit of her stomach was starting to release itself....the frown which was laying across her lips was beginning to lift as her thoughts started to switch to a more peace land, where a girl could dream.

Rachel woke up at her usual time of 6a.m. with nothing but dread filling her body, the goosebumps on her making the hairs on her arms stand on edge, not even her normal daily exercises had calmed her down. Her mouth was dry and her head was spinning - today she needed to face the boy she adored, the man that she loved – after all that he declared the night before. Did he expect her to run into his arms? She knew that her previous actions might have led him to believe that she would do this but she wasn't prepared to make herself available so easily. It would take all of her strength to refrain herself but it would also be the perfect opportunity to see if she could live without him, now knowing what she knew, besides anything you want badly enough was worth fighting for, so why couldn't he start doing that for her? She only hoped that he would still be there at the end -waiting until she decided what to do.

She stepped out of her front door feeling the apprehension fill her deep inside. She walked along the pavement, listening to her I-pod which was currently playing 'Don't stop believing' when suddenly _**CRASH...**_she's bumped right into him.

'"I'm very sorry..Finn-FINN. O gosh, I apologise I'm never one to be all that clumsy, anyway sorry again." Rachel just stood there gazing up high, staring into his soft brown eyes which were staring back at her.

"O er hi Rach, are you ok? I mean you just basically rammed into me." His eyes were full of concern, but also a slight smile formed his face. Finn continued on 'Its well it's not everyday people walk into me, I guess I'm not that hard to miss – well normally."

Rachel couldn't help feeling her own smile emerge, her cheeks pinked at the thought of the collision seconds earlier. She slowing opened her mouth, not sure what to say back to him but decided on a prompt response "Don't panic Finn, I can assure you that I am fully intact, but I'm grateful for your concern nevertheless. So anyway I guess we should discuss what happened last night...I'm not sure what your current expectations are on the situation, and where we go from here really. I'm really unaware of what to do as I've had so little past experience in order to prepare myself for a conversation as this, and really I haven't made any decisions based on our conversation either. I'd much rather we kept our distance- just for the remainder of the week, I've got all this to figure out still. Sorry." She could feel her voice falter, quiver toward the end of the sentence, but she had to remain dignified and composed herself quickly before marching on ahead.

"Wait, wait, Rach? _**RACHEL!**_Hold up will you!"Finn's tone had become desperate at this point, she noticed how unsure he really did sound, and the look of possible defeat in his eyes nearly had Rachel in tears. "I know you need you space Rach, I'm not a moron and I know I hurt you but please don't make this any harder then it already is!I can barely take my eyes off of you when I see you, and now your telling me to stay away from you altogether?! A week might not seem long to you or your schedule but a week is way too long for me when it comes to you!" His eyes had the genuine look of disappointment.

"Look Finn, I'm not deliberately trying to make this difficult for you – whatever hurts you normally hurts me, _YOU_ normally hurt me". She felt a twang of guilt at those last few words. "I'm merely suggesting that this week will be good for us, so that we can see what we really want. Although you may think your over Quinn, your not trust me. No amount of words you say to me will make me change my mind on this. You can't possibly tell me right now that those feelings for Quinn have just magically disappeared and the only person you feel for is me." Breathing slower breathes she noticed his intense look, observing her, if she wasn't careful they were soon to completely hypnotise her. "If you felt half as much as you say you did for me Finn, you would have left her that day we first kissed in the auditorium..but you didn't – you didn't want to...." Rachel felt her eyes about to explode into floods of tears. She turned away hearing words spoken so lowly by Finn but in a clear sharp tone' But I didn't love her,it was you'.

The tears kept coming as she approached her high school. She headed to the rest room, she barely made it without making a complete show of herself but she didn't care, as she collapsed to the floor she didn't know why it hurt more than ever.

TBC if anyone is interested.....


	4. Urgh!

**Hello fellow fanfic lovers :) This is neither here nor there! Thought I'd chuck a bit of Quinn into the mix! Hope you enjoy it-rather rushed I must admit... vanay :) xx Excuse typos its late, thank x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee nor Journey unfortunately – they belong to their rightful owners!**

**Rachel's point of view**

Rachel was aware of the fact she was shedding enough tears to feed the Nile – her eyes sore from the tears that appeared to be never ending. This is pathetic she-scolded herself, a star should remain composed and dignified at all times-but now look at me I'm crying..._crying over a boy! _Above all else the one thing that absolutely sucked was that she loved that boy – and just the thought that he might like she back brought made her frown soften. She pictures herself with him in the future, saw how happy he could make her, felt the longing for him rush through every part of her body-an aching of some sort. Then she remembered the past and the harsh reality brought right down, somewhere she no longer wished to be. Fortunately self pity was a place for others not for her she was Rachel Berry after all. She understood wallowing in her own somewhat tragic life was not helping matters for and was ready to get a grip on herself. Slowing rising up from the dirty toilet floor and supporting herself with the walls around her she managed to get up. She stood contemplating what to do next, apart for sort out her awful appearance – slowly she unlocked the door took small steps towards the mirrors. Even she knew her own eyes weren't deceiving her as she looked at her own reflection, it really was a sorry state – but right now she had gotten that determination back through her, knowing that this was only a small episode in her life. She slowly started routing through her bag looking for the supplies she would normally carry around in case slushies happened to come her direction, and admittedly that happened more often then not. She was preoccupied in her own tasks that she barely noticed the rest room door opening...

**Quinn's point of view**

"Manhands?" Quinn stood there looking horrified but eagerly waited for some acknowledgement of what she had just said, any reaction would have been fine, she expected it but no...no nothing!This was Rachel Berry-What the hell – this girl particular always had something to say even when no-one wanted to hear it (99.9% of the time they didn't, trust me). "Rachel! Hello? What's the matter with you?" She was growing impatient, and her tone matched. "Right FYI I'm not leaving until you tell me why you got a face liked a smacked arse. I may not like you all that much, but I don't really dislike you either. Believe you me, I should really just hate you but I'm also not a complete bitch and can't just see you looking like that and pretend not to care!" Slowly but surly Rachel was beginning to react to her.

"Trust me Quinn – I know you don't like me, I think you've made that a quite well known actually, don't you! Besides it's really none of your business and you don't have to pretend to care, I already know that you don't!"

She spoke in a tone that Quinn had never heard before, it showed a part of Rachel that Quinn doubted she ever seen before, a vulnerability leaking through her words. Quinn felt guilty of maybe being a part of what appeared to be the breaking the conceited over-confident girl. She also felt jealous of her, how she had it all – she was talented no-one could take that away from her, and how much her ex-boyfriend digged her was enough to make her want to hurl up her breakfast for like what was it the _eighth_ time already that day. Anyway she left all her thoughts drift into the back of her mind before turning towards her, pursing her lips tightly then continuing.

"Rachel, what's up with you? You got everything you wanted, my boyfriend included, and we all now how you wanted that right! Too desperately if you ask me. Anyhew, just go ahead and spit whatever it is you have to spit out causing your boring me, so why don't you give it a rest and tell me already."

Rachel just stared at her blankly, but words were beginning to escape her again. "I highly doubt your wanting to hear anything I got to say. Your not going to like it much- that's already a given, its....its _Finn_ ok!"

"So what's your point Rachel, what's your point exactly? You know don't even begin to tell me cause well I reckon I can already guess. The fact he likes you is it? The fact he's in love with you -_God knows why exactly-_the fact he stares at you the way he never looked at me the whole time we were together! Or is it the fact that now you can get what you want, your really don't want it-what is it, **Cause right now I don't get it!" **Quinn didn't realise just how much her voice had risen on those last few word, not until she saw the girl in front of her appearing completely shell shocked.

Rachel was completely frozen – opening and closing her mouth the way Finn did whenever he didn't get her(almost all the time but never mind). Speaking ever so softly Rachel began responding.......

"If you want the truth – I imagined this moment for a very long time, the moment where Finn & Quinn were no longer, I assumed that Finn would come after me and ask us to be together. Well that did happen, I got everything I wanted except I know the truth behind it. He stills wants you-not me, I'm not his equal, I'm his rebound. I really tried convincing myself I wouldn't care, but being second best to you, to the girl he's still in love with isn't an option for me. It can't be an option for me and I won't let it either." Rachel appeared exhausted with words at this point, and Quinn quite frankly couldn't be bothered to put up with the bull coming out any longer.

"Shut the hell up, will you! Have you even heard yourself-really heard yourself?" She knew she was shouting at the brown haired girl but she seriously couldn't stand the pretence for a second longer. "To say that your some intelligent freak of nature you really are clueless – far too clueless for me to be wasting my invaluable time on but nonetheless for some unknown reason I feel like I owe you, you know for telling Finn when I couldn't! So I'm going to save your bacon by explaining this nice and clearly for you...Finn is over me, he was over me as soon as he joined that God damn Club – as soon as he laid his eyes on you I didn't matter any more. Don't think I never saw you – the way he looked at you-you two staring at one another doing the journey song when there were only five of you in the Glee club. I witnessed the whole thing afar! The real truth in the matter is I joined glee to get my boyfriend back – but he never did come back." Quinn felt her eyes filling up but she was determined to go through with this even if it was killing her bit by bit. "The whole baby drama just meant I could keep him for that little bit longer even knowing that he didn't want me." Tears were literally rolling down her eyes now but she couldn't not tell Rachel this – she didn't owe it as much to Rachel but more so to Finn. He deserved to be happy. "Of course he probably still loves me, it's not easy to stop loving someone but it's also not the same thing as being in love with someone. He might love me but I can guarantee that he's in love with you. If you throw this away your going to regret it!"

Quinn had had enough now, her own heart was breaking-even though she had Puck now she wasn't sure if he was ever going to match up to Finn. Picking up her belongings she left Rachel behind and headed towards the door, knowing no matter how much this hurt her for once she had done the right thing by Finn.

Rachel's point of view

She could never quite believe what had happened just moments ago, but knew also Quinn well enough to know she was being sincere with the words she had spoken. Rachel looked in the mirror smiling that finally someone had assured her of all those insecurities that kept overwhelming her, oddly enough in the form of her frenemie. Even though she knew the conversation wouldn't change anything between her and Quinn, it certainly would change things between herself and Finn.

TBC if there's enough interest :)


	5. Oh Please!

**Hello fellow fanfic addicts,firstly I apologise for the long wait. I started this a ridiculous amount of times and myself and the 'delete' button became way too friendly I ended up throwing a hissy fit at myself haha! I'm also sorry about typos read it a few times over but I'm sure there were a few that have been missed. **

**This is between Kurt & Finn but more Kurt's POV. This wasn't really how I planned it and I still don't think it great but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**BIG THANK YOU TO R&R'S/STORY ALERTS & FAVS :)**

**Disclaimer: I sill don't own Glee, or sweet Caroline. There truly is no justice in the world haha. **

Kurt sighed to himself having watched the whole scene with Rachel & Finn silently in the background. He was undeniably jealous to say the least, Finn was the one guy that he had real feelings for – he was kind, caring, gentle and very good looking - yes he lacked a few brain cells here and there but it really didn't matter to Kurt, he was him and that was enough – but he also realised he was never going to be enough for Finn. Firstly he wasn't the right sex, which kinda put a bomber on the whole situation and secondly he wasn't her, he wasn't Rachel Berry. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Finn had feelings for her – especially when he followed her as if he were a lost puppy. Kurt felt a kick to his gut and realised all he was doing was hurting himself – wanting something so badly – no beauty or fashion addition was ever going to make it all better, make the feeling of rejection go away. With another hearty sigh Kurt decided that it was never going to be, he would get over it and resigned himself to the fact someone special was out there for him. Still he couldn't help feeling anger towards Rachel, underneath it all he knew it wasn't her fault but it was still her that Finn liked, still the one he pined over, and couldn't help trying to blame her (it was too easy). Really if the relationship between his rival and his love hadn't emerged he could easily be _almost_ friends with her, but as it stood he couldn't put his feelings to be side. Kurt left his trail of thoughts behind as he headed towards his first class of the day-English, the one class he shared with Finn.

As he entered the class Finn had turned around giving Kurt a goofy smile and gesturing for him to sit with him in class. Kurt couldn't help the butterflies going around in his stomach whenever the tall boy smiled at him – it literally made him melt inside, but then he pictured the scene with Rachel in his head he comprehended that the smile meant nothing, at least not what he wanted it too. Walking up to the table in question he resided that really it didn't matter anyway (it mattered too much).

Kurt sat down next to Finn crossing his legs, before beginning to speak. "Hello Finn" His voice was high pitched and broken but after the endless thoughts that had gone through his head theses last few minutes he couldn't prevent the bitterness to his tone.

"Hey Kurt, how you doing – I erm saw you early on was meant to say hi but I was like talking, you know with Rach, and that was...tense" Finn had said the word Rach with such sadness all Kurt wanted to do was give him a big bear hug and tell him it would all be ok – he would make it all go away. Finn turned to Kurt and continued to talk, "Anyway I really need your help, could you meet me at lunchtime maybe?"

"Why do you need my help? As I recall it you still owe me from the last favour...I will give you the benefit of the doubt this time Mr Hudson depending on the type of help you require of course" Kurt wasn't an idiotic – it was obviously going to be associated with Rachel in some shape or form. He also knew he was weak around him – would do anything for him even if it meant it would end up backfiring on himself.

The classroom was hushed down by the greasy looking supply teacher – so the conversation between himself and Finn ended naturally. Kurt was still feeling light headed at his close proximity to him – just yearning to touch him, but acknowledged that this type of behaviour may end up in him being arrested for sexual harassment as the placed he so badly wanted to touch him was rather inappropriate to say the least.

Finn continued unsuccessfully attempting to speak in hushed tones whilst the unhygienic teacher was seriously starting to get pist at him which would surely land him in detention – Kurt knew yet again that he had to saved him from himself (mainly, maybe me a little).

He produced a piece of paper saying _'What is it Finn? Can the conversation not continue at a more appropriate time?! Thought we were meeting at lunch anyway? '_

Sliding it as discreetly as possible onto Finn, he felt this fingers brush Finn's – it felt unbelievably good even to touch him accidentally (on purpose of course). He quickly removed his hands away – only allowing the thought of his hands staying there in his fantasies, he felt a slight blush at the thought appear on his face but also knowing it wouldn't be acknowledged.

A few minutes later a note appeared in Finn's scruffy handwriting and Kurt braced himself for whatever the note was going to entail, he was already sure he didn't want to know.

'Your the only person who helped me – listen when I thought drizzle I mean the baby was mine. So I figured your so good at you know-advising me that you could kinda help me with Rachel. Your good at this typa stuff. Anyway I really like erm Rach & no matter what I do to, no matter how may times I try and tell her she isn't a rebound she don't listen to me. She reckons I'm 'deluded'(not even sure I know what that means but I can kinda guess). So I was wondering if you-you know could help me with a plan or something.'

Kurt couldn't help feeling crushed, devastated and his body instantly reacted to the ache in his heart by doing an involuntary shake. What made the whole situation worse was knowing full well that regardless of what he felt for Finn, he would still help him – help him get with her. It was a vicious cycle – it took all his restraint not to cry, the glistening of his eyes were so empowering but he just quickly scribbled an ok on the paper before pretending to listen to the teacher once again. He tilted his head to the side as to ensure his facial expressions and his crying eyes were away from prying eyes, _his_ prying eyes.

It was fourth period and Kurt felt the anticipation of the countdown really dawn on him – he started feeling hot and bothered, and this was not something happened often, or ever even. The hotness was starting to shine through his skin which meant that the precious 2 hour hair/face care routine had all gone to waste – along with the ridiculously priced products, and on top of that when the clock hit lunch he would look less than perfect. He never looked less then perfect – this was his worst nightmare. He ended up being so lost in his nightmare that the bell was the only thing to shock him out of oblivion. He slowly began picking up his designer accessories and beloved man-bag before he steadied himself and began walking towards the proposed meeting place. _The nightmare never really ended, its only just beginning_ he thought to himself.

He spotted Finn standing in the distance waving with his infamous goofy smile. _Great that's all I __need thought_ Kurt told himself – melting-his beloved face was melting away – 2 hours seriously-not happy. Nevertheless he continued ignoring the conversation going though his head taking small steps towards the figure. Before he could even think of that to say, Finn started off the conversation

"Hi Kurt, I just wanna let you know – I appreciate all that you have done – you really are a good friend to me. I spent all my time thinking of what friends I have and your probably the only real friend, I know I owe you and one day I hope you know, I can help you with any of your problems. Not that you have any...just when you do-I'm here for you!" With that Finn gave him a short 'boy-hug' then released it almost as soon as it started. (Kurt reminded himself that the expense of the jumper did not even begin to compare to what had just happened – so therefore it was never to be washed nor touched by anyone _ever_, and God help someone who went near him today especially the jumper!)

"Well Finn, I must say I'm glad you consider me a friend, and by now I can be assured that you are grateful after the tenth thank-you you've said today. And you don't owe me anything – that's what friends are for!"Kurt practically did all but spit out the word friends- if he heard that word one more time he may not be responsible for his actions towards certain people.

"Anyway, could we make this -well whatever it is snapping- I'm expecting a phone call that I must not ignore, split ends are not to be ignored. They come back and haunt you-trust me."Kurt curses the word vomit but awaits the response heading his way.

"Ye ok cool, I'll be quick – you know how I said that stuff in the note about Rach, anyway – I really wanna show her how into her I am and I'm not very good with this sorta thing-showing feeling, or doing it well or at all apparently. With Quinn we just happened, with Rachel it's not happening, and I really really want it to happen- You know – so what do you think I should do -what would you do-if you liked girls I mean?!" Finn had just about ran out of words (Kurt praises the lord) but nevertheless waits intently for a reply.

"I think you will find regardless of whether I like girls or not, I still have to deal with feeling too even if it doesn't happen to be towards the opposite sex. How very narrow minded of you. But luckily for you today I'm feeling extra forgiving and I'm willing to put that down to a 'Finn-isim'. Kurt was still visibly upset at Finn and his narrow-mindedness – but what was the point of holding grudges...it was never going to last.

"Ye sorry about that, my mum says I never think before is say thing and its gonna land me in big trouble one day....sorry again." Finn gave him one of those lop-sided grins and it was all forgotten,a s he knew it would be.

"Ok, so I'm supposed to help you with that walking wardrobe malfunction...God help me! So really we know what she likes already and what she doesn't like. Lets face it the diva is bad at hiding her thoughts and good at exercising them through that mouth of hers. I may well be a diva in my own rights but she takes that and brings it to another level altogether. Anyway back to the task at hand"Kurt realised he was going into off into a serious bitching session and was quickly losing track. No matter how much he liked Finn he still loved putting a plan together, it was somewhat satisfying to see the end results, even if they happen to be heartbreaking too. "In reality we all know that Rachel hangs on your every word, so therefore why she didn't jump you after your declaration is beyond me. So onto the plan......what does she like...."

"She likes singing" Finn interrupted, "and audiences and musicals and animals and exercising....."

"OK Finn hold your horses lover boy – your getting carried away with whatever you saying, or ramming would be a more suiting word! Yes she loves audiences she's bound to she's a drama queen – and singing is also another favourite. So ok why don't you sing to her... like the way you did with the baby situation? I mean she's a sucker for any guy who sings to her...i remember the Sweet Caroline song Puck sang-" Kurt could feel his stare burn through him at the mention of Puck's name (_bad idea maybe _Kurt thought).

"Yes and we all know he's an ass so moving on"Finn spat the words out in disgust, shocking Kurt a little.

"Well why don't you sing to her, like he sung to her. Maybe you could do it at Glee or something? We could do the choreography and make it very Rachel Berry centric, I'm sure our own Whitney would revel in that!"Kurt pictured her face and couldn't resist putting one of his distasteful pouts on.

"Pucks' made her weak at the knees, but this time we got to bring her down. And I never falter. Normally originality would be the only source preferable but judging by her last reaction we could make our own trademark and make sure its better than the original. Anyway phone call awaiting Mr Hudson, therefore I'll leave you swivelling in my own genius thoughts - my house 4pm. We need to discuss this further. Ciao!" Kurt left a confused Finn in the mist – nothing out of the ordinary.

As he walked he thought about lunch – how great it was spending time with Finn, regardless of the conversation. He felt proud he hadn't tried to bring Berry bitch down neither, instead staying true to his words and helping his object of affections. Another part of him also saw how desperate he was, to prove that he honestly wanted to be with her – he was willing to fight for her. Kurt carried on pondering this and realised the meaning behind 'if you love someone you must set them free'. He had to let go of Finn – the guy deserved to be happy and the vendetta with the little princess had to be controlled. Gone definitely not – but potentially civil, but still a questionable big fat maybe. Who knew what four o'clock would bring because he certainly didn't – but right now all he gave a damn about was that one phone call that would spare his precious mane.

* * *

**Not the best chapter in the world unfortunately I know TBC depending on the interest.**

**r&r If you wish :) Vanay**


	6. Thoughts

**Hi all – sorry I haven't felt particular inspired this week to write anything, so I hope you all enjoy what I have written. Thanks very much for reviews/favourites/story alerts. Not my finest chapter as I've lost my way slightly now :(. Also I'm fretting as I have my final exam results tomorrow for my certified accountancy technicians qualification so-wish me luck! Excuse the typos! This is Finn's thoughts, sorry for the lack of dialogue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee unfortunately! It belongs to its rightful owners!**

Finn was walking home after an eventful afternoon at Kurt's house, walking through the light drizzle. _Does it seriously have to drizzle as soon as I decide to leave?_ That word again – drizzle - that would be a constant reminder of the baby, the baby that wasn't his!_Dammit why do I have to pick a name that's gonna come back and hit me in the face – _his head screamed at him! He thought of the past few weeks and how he'd managed to get through them – well not so much managed, but coped and struggled through them. Admittedly enough he only just got through it and as much as he wanted to hate Puck & Quinn underneath it all he realised that he would forgive them for all the pain they had put him through, but also knew that it wasn't going to be any time soon. His pride had been pulled apart and he was so more weary now. Yes he was dumb, for believing her at the time but also any half decent guy would believe their so called girlfriend,and not necessarily jumping to the conclusion that she had been knocked up by his long-time best friend. He still felt sick just thinking about them two, laughing at his stupidity. Urgh – if only he'd been blessed with a brain cell or two more he could have figured it out, surely!

He also knew the only person who had helped him get through these weeks of pure torture was Rachel, she was their through his pain – never letting go of him not matter how much he tried to push her away, not wanting to let anyone through in case they hurt him as badly too. She was just amazing in every way...._.Smash._......he felt his thoughts stop as he literally bumped straight into a fellow passer-by. After excusing himself for being an idiot yet again he went on walking – concentrating on the path that laid ahead of him much more.

He quickly turned his thoughts to the afternoon spent with Kurt and he felt himself shudder at the thought of how Kurt had sometimes looked at him, with his longing eyes and that sad pout of his – sometimes he even forget that Kurt was a male underneath it all – he appeared to be so-so female.

He really hoped that Kurt was not like interested in him or anything, cause that would be like totally wrong, and didn't even bare thinking about really. There was a point in the afternoon where Finn had popped to the rest room to release himself, but upon returning to Kurt's room he heard a song emerge form the short boy's lips that he knew quite well. It was scary and almost as if it was being sung right at him – the 'don't-cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me' sent shivers right down his spine, and the atmosphere just tensed after that. Finn kicked himself for potentially overreacting but seriously it was like proper - proper weird! Puck was forever telling Finn that the he was into him and taking the piss out of him insisting they were they dating or something but Finn had only really began to question the guys feeling for him after today's episode. Surely Kurt wouldn't help him get with Rach if he liked him?

The whole situation was really bizarre and Finn decided he was letting his thoughts go off places he really didn't care for them to go. This of course led to another disaster he almost went tumbling onto a sign on the pavement. _Concentrate Finn Hudson, you cant even walk home without causing a scene, _he ranted to himself_._

He let his mind wonder onto the actual reason he was around Kurt's house in the first place – and the plan put together, which despite Finn's current thoughts he had to admit Kurt was a pro at getting things done real good! Rachel was sure to be putty in his hands, he knew it well at least he hoped that's how it would end. He thought about the forth coming events and replayed how he envisaged them ending, as if to say that was definitely was going to be how it panned out. This could really backfire on him, the humiliation would be really damn awful – his rep would be down the pan too! His thoughts turned to his reputation and how it would end up being affected, but realised quickly he didn't give a shit. His reputation had done nothing but cause him pain and grief what with Puck and Quinn. The 'I'm so sorry eyes' everyone had giving him when it all came out of the wood work. Quite frankly those two could go to hell for all he cared (not quite true but kinda in a way), his main priority wasn't them anymore it was Rachel and he really wanted this to work so bad-he wanted her so bad. Finn felt so frustrated he could just kick someone or something but decided that if a car were to drive past they may think he had escaped some secured surveillance site so decided with his better judgement that it would not be a good idea.

He carried on strolling towards his fast approaching house trying to clear his head of all his awkward thoughts. He was already nervous, it felt as if electric were running through his body. He had balls – he just needed to use them, and calm the hell down! He wasn't going to back down. The plan was in place and it was all too perfect for him to run away. He'd already run away from Rachel more times than what was worth thinking about. This time he wouldn't let her down – there was no way he could run! Caught up in his own notion he hadn't even noticed that he was walking right past his own home and carrying on in the same direction.

Five minutes later Finn paid attention to his own surroundings, and eventually noted he'd past his house without even realising it! _You really are freaking muppet _his head did all but explode back at him!

* * *

Upon entering his home his mother launched into a full blown conversation with him about,well Finn wasn't sure what it was about but nevertheless he pretended to listen to her ramblings. He knew it was something about school grades, and the word that shouldn't exist – homework but knew better to just say yes in all the right places then feel his mother's wrath, which in his opinion no one should be legally exposed to! Then she went onto the subject he didn't wish to discuss with many people let alone his mother!Rachel came up – and his mother was talking about how lovely she was, how Quinn was a little madam – and how lovely it must feel to not have a girlfriend who's name rhymed with his own (as if he cared about that at the time)! Firing questions continued at him left right and centre for what felt like a lifetime. Mrs Hudson had really crossed a line when she started talking about sex though, so he felt he had to set her straight right away and dismiss the subject by walking straight up to his room, and slamming the door shut for effect.

Finally he thought to himself, he could free himself from all the insanity! He was exhausted and felt his eyes dropping, he began trying to fight it knowing too well that the night was going to bring dread just thinking about the next day. The last thought Finn had before being defeated by sleep was _do not screw this up_. Those words were what he had said to the awesome beautiful girl.............(his thoughts drifted into a frenzied sleep).


	7. Finally part one

**Hello fellow fanfiction lovers. I'm a certified accountant technician now :) how cool is that! Apologies for the delay – my life does not stop – like EVER! There is going to be two parts to this final chapter as it would be way too long to just put it all into one chapter alone. **

**This is not beta-ed so apologies for the mistakes!**

**Anyone excited about the month of April!I'm ecstatic :) anyway I'll get on with the story here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee but if I did I would ensure Cory was all mine hahahahaha (I wish!)**

**

* * *

**

**Finn POV**

_Five am! Really five am? Is it seriously only five am!_ Finn's thoughts were going around his head at high speed and he prayed it would stop soon, he'd barely had four out of forty winks worth of sleep with the nerves...the constant need to go to the toilet to relieve himself along with those butterflies fluttering through his stomach had ensured that his sleep pattern was officially ruined. This lack of sleep had never have been an issue – his mum would vouch for that under any circumstances, but this was no ordinary circumstance and Rachel was worth any amounts of exhaustion just because she was, well, her!

Laying still in his bed, and after much deliberation and argument with himself he had concluded that even attempting to sleep now wasn't worth the hassle, and would most likely burn more energy then he would have liked to waste. His thoughts seared to what might happen and hopefully would become a 'definite happening thing', what could have happened if Mr Schue wasn't in the shower rooms that day and never heard him sing! Finn owed Mr Schue his life – if he hadn't been singing _REO speed wagon's I can't fight this feeling _in the showers that day he would have never given Rachel the time of day. The thought of this happening sent shivers down his spine, he even felt his stomach turning, the sweat forming and his thoughts accumulating – all concluding the same thing, the only reason his life was so great was because she was in it! He treated her so badly before he even knew her, treated her even worse after they had been introduced through Glee club, toyed with her emotions and then expected all of it to be OK?! How the hell was this the plan going to rectify all the damage he had done? Kurt had done all put pleaded for him to trust him, he was the best of the best blah blah blah! Now with Finn reminiscing the last few months he felt so unsure and quite frankly scared senseless regarding the forth coming events. This thing with feelings and showing them was not his thing, he always managed to mess it up badly and wasn't sure if he was worried of messing up or just because Kurt would make him pay, and Kurt in diva tantrum mode was plain scary and no one deserved to witness this, or alternatively if it was the thought of disappointing Rachel yet again – he seemed to do that real good these days........

Finn lay there contemplating his next move, all this thinking was going to do him severe damage if it continued going the direction he was going. He felt himself overcome with sleep, the tiredness had hit him hard and it was only six am, maybe a few more winks would stop all the negative thoughts going through his head and find his much needed courage all at once. What was the harm in sleeping a

little longer.....

* * *

**Kurt POV**

Kurt awoke feeling anxious at 6:00 am, he was aware of what today meant and that it would represent the end of the fantasies. It would mean that the reality of his fantasy never being fulfilled would happen, and yet he remembered a time he had told Rachel that she would never have Finn, and she quickly retaliated that even though she might never get him she was leaps and bounds ahead of him just because of her sex. Now the unfashionable cow had it all and he was left to settle for friendship. He felt his heart ache badly. At least one of them had him right? That was about as much compromise that he could deal with, being happy for her was not part of the deal. He would be happy for Finn.

Kurt got up looked at himself in the mirror and saw the raw pain in his eyes staring back at him through his reflection. _Time to get dressed maybe_, he pondered and at least go through his usual notions – dressing like a superstar doing his normal facial routine, and every day he hoped that the dumpster would not be seeing him. It was awful hard work keeping up with the facials required for being exposed to such dirty partials – not to mention it was quite frankly disgusting that his clothes had to endure such cruelty. Kurt chose a black designer outfit that would suit the mood he felt, an almost mourning over the guy that held his absolute affections. Today he would shut the door to those affections and the black outfit felt fitting. Kurt had never thought of himself as a theme person, but he proved that today he might indeed be one, and this was the only thing that managed to put a smile on his face.

He went toward his desk where a pink sparkly note pad that had been touched by Finn himself the previous day, though this would normally be a blessing in his eyes but today it was not - it hurt too much, he endured a whole hour listening to Finn confess his almost undying love for one of the most unfashionable people he has possibly and could possibly ever dream of encountering. Kurt sat down on the chair crossed his legs put his chin in his hand and let out a depressing sigh, _I've lost_, he had never lost to anyone but he had lost this time! That girl was more than competition these days and yet he didn't hate her as much any more, he almost even admired her.

Looking at the plan with envious eyes, he could see that as long as Finn had the balls to stick with the plan he would be a definite winner. With another sigh he stood up promptly, picked up his adorable man bag and headed towards his front door. With one last spray on his hair and quick for Kurt, yet long glance in the mirror he headed out of the front door towards high school. He might have lost this one to Rachel Berry but his wardrobe would kick her ass any day. Maybe today would be better then what he could have anticipated.

* * *

**Rachel POV**

Walking to school that morning was best for Rachel, she at times enjoyed walking, it cleared her head from the troublesome thoughts and this week had been plain difficult and also awfully scary for her! No one really dared to show any form of interest in her. Finn Hudson could not be interested in her no matter how many times he emphasised that he was. Rachel was assured by her parents that her strong personality was fantastic and one to be admired. She saw it very differently to them though - as something that actually made people hesitant around her and as much as she tried railing in the conceitedness it was something that she could not help. People would have to accept her for who she was deal with it!

Walking along the uneven ground she wondered how she would broach the transfers of school's conversation with her fathers, and tried to play out their reaction in her head. Rachel was aware that her attitude was a tad impulse at times but also realised the effect that Finn was having on her – another sleepless nights worry about their fragile....relationship – if a relationship was even what it was would not be acceptable in her books. All this worry was going to end up being for nothing, she couldn't win everything that she understood but when it hurt this bad she could at least run away for a while – make it all better....time was a great healer after all?!

If people knew what Finn had said and tried to prove all this week they would call her foolish

, say that all she wanted a big fantastic display of affections but on the contrary that wasn't what she was afraid of – she was afraid that once she gave into him he would abandon her....At what cost though? Maybe a few jibes at football practice or even a slushie and he would end it, break her heart again! He insisted it was all real, real to Finn was probably not necessarily what was real to Rachel. Besides they were completely different characters she reasoned with herself – she was ambitious short always trying to push the limits – Finn on the other hand was completely the opposite – he needed to be pushed reminded of the limits, he was too good for her and not very ambitious and most of all beautiful, and worst of all she was not. They were not compatible, especially when Rachel compared herself next to a normal not pregnant Quinn! Finn had created some potential relationship in his mind, something she wouldn't be able to fulfil. She needed to get out of this town and away from him. Just for a while.

Rachel left her thoughts and entered school early as per usual wondering how long before the transfer is final...

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Quinn walked into school knowing people were full of bull when they insinuated pregnancy was delightful, were these people deliberately trying to mess with her head?! Through-out the morning sickness and the constant need to eat and the increasingly fuller figure she carried she felt completely repulsed. Pregnancy honestly sucked in her opinion! She was also sure she would be met by another day of constant stares. If she didn't have a brain cell to work with she would have knock them the hell out them somehow!

Kurt was coming towards Quinn and before he opened his mouth she was sure of what he was already going to say."Ah princess, you look rather dis-ravelled today – you OK? I also feel the need to mention that pregnancy is obviously taken its toll on your previously envious body. Are you using anti stretch mark cream at all – stretch marks are a thing to be desire you really need to consider these things now, and post baby regimes...."

"Actually, Kurt I am, and if pregnancy is letting myself GO then yet I have let myself go!" Quinn felt herself bitch back but then realised by Kurt's reaction that he was being a genuine as he could be. So she continued but as always would ot apologise if she could help it..."My pregnancy hormones are beating me left right centre, don't take any notice of me!I'm just playing bitch, and as much as I love playing that game I'm feel tired and particularly heavy today!" Her tone became soft and almost child like, Kurt would have hugged her in a not so public space.

The pair continued to stroll through the corridors assumingly waiting for first bell to go off as to give themselves an excuse to break away. As they continued their relaxed paced Quinn could smell a familiar yet now distant smell approach her – one she knew belonged to her now ex-boyfriend Finn. She missed him so much it physically hurt. Finn was the one person she would apologise to again and again if she thought it would actually change things between them. Still no words were said between them, but Quinn could sense that Kurt and Finn were up to something – no doubt involving Rachel. It was always about Rachel, _but once _Quinn had thought – _it was all about me .._.Finn's mouth began parting open when an excited screeching came from near Rachel's locker! And it appeared to be from Rachel Berry herself – holding out a large Jig saw puzzle – probably coming from her locker. There appeared to be a message on 'Ready and ruthless, ambitious and apparent, caring and careful, heaven and hell, elegant and enabling, loving and loved. Rachel! This is the first if many clues you'll receive and hopefully the first of many happy memories. Late 70's early 80's soft rock band.......'

Quinn instantly felt her eyes prick and by Kurt's expression he could have felt the same - although he was a little less shocked than she appeared to be. At this point Finn walked straight past them giving Kurt a knowing wink. Quinn's only consolation was that the boy next to her appeared to be just as distraught, mirroring her expression.

Kurt had warned them something unusual was going to occur regarding Finn but recently that wouldn't have been any different since hers and Puck's revelation.

As she stood there she pondered - the whole time she and Finn were together he couldn't be this romantic! Or more like he wouldn't. She let the tears of jealousy rage and all her other emotions flow, as she fled away from the scene without without a goodbye even. She felt Kurt's eyes bore holes through hers but she didn't care. She had to get way.....

* * *

**Finn POV**

He was next to Kurt when he heard the squeal escape the petite girl's mouth and couldn't help but grin that it was all panning out OK now that it had gotten into action. Between himself and Kurt they had decided that Rachel would enjoy a challenge of some sort. Kurt was a complete control freak at the planning stage of this day so Finn felt disappointed that he hadn't had more faith in Kurt's idea. If she was happy now she would be like really hyped by the end of the day, Finn thought.

He was trying to avoid Rachel cause he was Finn and rubbish at all this romantic stuff and didn't want to spoil Rachel's fun – he was just pleased for once he was the cause of the laughter and smile as opposed to the tears. All the little surprises that would emerge as the day continued would lead to the big surprise in-store. He felt nauseous at proclaiming how he felt now only in front of one but twelve other people was all intense for him. He tried not to do intense if he could help it – it worried him loads! He sent a quick text to Kurt as he headed towards his first class about surprise two.....

_Hey dude, surprise 2? R we going ahead? On time?Finn._

_Yes Finn all is fine, You have no faith in my outstanding abilities. Have faith. Kurt._

That was all Finn needed to relax a little, although half way through the first class he still had to go splash water on his face to calm down. This was completely out of his comfort zone and he wasn't very good with weird. He remembered staring in the mirror wondering why he was so important to Rachel – he wasn't anything special or anything, but he was still pleased he had had some sort of effect on her cause she sure as hell affected and still effects him. Finn rushed back to class, the anticipation was near on killing him but he survived until the bell went off.

Finn ran as quickly as to catch Rachel's leaving her first class. People looked at him like he was a head case, but for once he didn't give a crap – they could all go to hell. He just about made it and somehow managed to make himself invisible at the same time. This proved hard at times with the added inches he would prefer elsewhere, but was pleased he was invisible today.

Rachel's face had been quite a picture – he wouldn't have wanted to miss this moment. Her smile was enormous and she smelt the pink roses again and again. Those were special delivery and Finn almost rejected the idea because of the price. He made sure that they weren't just dropped off at reception – he wanted them dropped off in class in front of everyone – as he said he didn't give a crap and they were that expensive he was definitely going to make the delivery people work for it. His mum taught him that much!

The finishing touch had been going past the florist on his way to high school this morning and giving them the jig saw piece that fitted the timing – it read ' I made so many mistakes but so far my biggest was losing you – the saying you don't know what you got till its gone reminds me of you. Your so special. Your second clue is - Originated in Melbourne, Australian.'

She was grasping the note with dear life, if she was happy now the finale would make her completely ecstatic, Finn thought.

* * *

**Kurt POV**

_I knew it was going to go well, it was all planned and actioned by me – anything with me in it will - let's just face it – will be AMAZING. Even if my heart is being torn into a million little tiny pieces and it hurts like hell, its still great to see Finn as excited as he is, even if it is over her!_

Kurt was on his way to second period when, as he suspected he saw Finn waiting out for Rachel as discreetly as possible. If Kurt could he would have shed a tear, but crying in public for him. _This hurts far more than I figured it might_. He watched Finn smile as Rachel strolled past unaware of the extra attention that was coming her direction. Rachel was grinning from ear to ear – Kurt already knew that she has been introduced to the second surprise of the day. She was clearly holding it securely._ This is all going to get boring for the unwanted speculators of today with these two soon to be love birds. _Kurt let out a sigh. He walked cautiously towards the door of his next class.

Upon entering the dull room his eyes met Quinn's sad eyes. Kurt hadn't given her a second thought through-out the whole process, let alone realising how much it must have been hurting her too. It was clear to all Finn had his Rachel thing whilst he was with Quinn, but being half decent he refused to act upon these feeling until they had split up, if ever. Quinn now had the realisation that she was correct all along, and he was acting in ways that he would have never of dared to act with her. At least i'm not all alone in this, Kurt thought selfishly as he stared at her. The best he could do was give Quinn a small but genuine smile, to indicate he understood her pain – he was right there with her – feeling as crap as she did.

Kurt had made his way over to his seat careful bending down as not to tare his rather expensive handmade tight trousers. _Worth every cent and I look fanatic, its worthy of the small careful movements. _He placed all the necessities of the lesson on top of his desk, but Kurt's biggest necessity was definitely his hand cream – luxurious stuff but food was neither here or their – this cream was his everything! He sat down as lady like as possible, and swiftly crossed his legs in the most feminine like manner knowing he was all set for another non intriguing day. He then took to looking a the clock until he knew it was time. He sent the text anonymously.

(_What Kurt would envisage happening_.)

Rachel would sit at the desk in her class that she always did, doing the things that Rachel always did, answering all the questions that came the class's direction. Keen to learn with those wide curious eyes - how anyone could be as keen or desperate as he'd like to put it better was beyond him in _every class_. They were all the same to him – boring! Her books would be neatly arranged sectioned and Kurt wouldn't even put it past her that they were alphabetically organizing into placed on her desk. Every word that escaped the teacher's mouth would fall out into neat scribble in her note pad. She would have done all her homework and have it ready to hand in – that too would probably be cross referenced noted and placed orderly amongst some other pile.

The text message would then vibrate against her foot and Kurt really hoped she left her phone close to her otherwise this would not work. Rachel would frown her pathetic confused expression then spend five minutes debating whether or not to actually look at the message. Eventually she would give in as it was becoming too much of a distraction, and it was ruining her flow of concentration. The message she would read:

_'Underneath your table top you will find your next surprise, it is CLEAN Rachel. It's been stuck with blue – tac. Enjoy.'_

Rachel would be shaking with excitement debating whether to wait until the end of the class to check under her table or for once be a normal kid that occasionally got distracted. Eventually curiosity got the better of her and she would quietly reach beneath her desk and get her surprise. Her eyes would go wild with desire at knowing that he her one true love had taken the time to do a compilation of songs – some he liked and some he knew were too her favourites . She would feel like dying from happiness or something along those lines. Being Rachel it would most definitely be those exact lines. The message would flash up giving her another clue.

_'The day that I felt something, or maybe everything was the day I met you the day you made me believe. The time at the auditorium. The first group song. I remember them a ll because of you. And now for your next clue. Their 1980 album was called 'Lost in Love'. _

The bell signalled the end of class pretty soon after and Kurt just prayed he didn't bump into the drama queen any time soon. This is all for Finn was the only thing keep Kurt sane.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first part of the final chapter. I know that the clues are shockingly bad but o well :). Italics are a bit random opps. REVIEW PLEASE.X**


End file.
